Life After Hogwarts a Fred Weasley Tale
by FredWeasleygirl1987
Summary: This story is about Fred's life after he and his brother leave school. Books 5, 6 and 7 are disregarded. Will have OC and will not follow cannon
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after he left Hogwarts; he was sitting in his new apartment in Diagon Alley enjoying the freedom he now had. But all he could do was think about the girl he left at Hogwarts in the middle of term. Her name was Crystal she was 17 years old, with beautiful dirty blonde hair, in her seventh year as a Gryffindor. The love of his life since Angelina had broke up with him the summer after their sixth year in a letter. Then at his Apparition Test he ran into and talked with Crystal when they hit it off. They talked all summer and at times disappeared from their homes to be together. They were inseparable at Hogwarts always glued to each other being that Crystal was muggle born. In the middle of his thoughts Crystal popped in tear struck holding her hand.

"Why is your beautiful face covered in tears Honey?'' Fred asked Crystal holding her close.

When she calmed down enough to talk to him she told him what happened.

"Umbridge had me do lines while the whole class was reading the stupid book.''

Fred looking concerned asks "Why?''

"I was not reading but writing a letter to you. She walked around and saw that my book was open but to the second page of the chapter. She told me that since I like writing so much I could write lines so she got her quill and some parchment where she told me to write 'I will not write to my boyfriend when I am in class.' Then since I had a free period next she kept me after to continue writing lines. Once she let me go I ran out of the gates unseen. So I came here because it was the only place I could think of going to." Crystal told him.

"What do you have next?" Fred asked her.

"Lunch so I have until 1 O'clock to get back." Crystal responded.

Fred says to Crystal, "Here let's go into the kitchen and make a solution to make your hand better and to get some food in you."

"Ok honey." Crystal says as they get up and go into the kitchen.

They make lunch at the same time as the solution. When they finish making lunch they sit down to eat their fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Crystal soaks her hand while eating her hand healed instantly because it was made with love. At 12:30 Fred and Crystal sit with Crystal sitting with her head on Fred's chest. They fall asleep but Fred set the clock to wake them up at 12:50 so that Crystal had enough time to get back to school on time for Transfigurations.

Before Crystal left Fred had slipped her a two-way mirror that he bought last night. So that all she had to do was say his name to the mirror and she could talk to him with it anytime. She left and was caught by Snape sneaking up the walk.

Snape asks her, "What were you doing on the other side of the gates?"

She answered, "I thought that I seen my owl on the other side of the gate."

Not believing her he takes her to Professor McGonagall. In her office, "I saw Crystal sneaking up the lawn towards the school after coming inside the gates."

"Thank you Professor Snape I will take it from here." she told Snape. Then she turned to Crystal, ''Why did you leave school?''

"I ... I ... I ..." she stuttered.

"What? Now tell me the truth and I will not let Umbridge know." McGonagall stated.

Crystal thought about it and then responded, "I went to see Fred that is why I was on the other side of the gate."

"Why did you go there and not go to your friends?" she inquired.

"I wanted to be with Fred. Sorry. But Umbridge gave me no choice but to go to Fred." Crystal pleaded.

"What did she do now?" McGonagall asked.

"She had me do lines with a quill that etches the words into your hand in the middle of class." Crystal answered.

McGonagall asked, "Well then why didn't you go to your friends. Ana would have been great to talk to about it."

Crystal responds, "I wasn't thinking when I did it."

McGonagall just took 25 points away from Gryffindor. At the end of day and after dinner Crystal had went up to the Common Room where she did her homework. Crystal had a sad look on her face. Then Ron and Ana came into the Gryffindor Common Room. Ana was a fifth year Gryffindor, the girlfriend to Fred's younger brother Ron, and long light brown hair. She is very stubborn and the perfect match for Ron being that he is also stubborn at times. Ron thought it very funny that they both are stubborn. She was also muggle born and the target of all of the Sytherins. They seen went over to see what is the matter with Crystal was.

Ana asks Crystal, "What's wrong Crystal?"

"Oh I just miss Fred that's all. Oh yeah I just cost Gryffindor 25 points." Crystal responds.

"How did you lose points?" Ron and Ana ask.

"Oh just cause Snape caught me sneaking back onto the grounds. I went to visit Fred." Crystal answers.

"Why didn't you come to me or your sister?" inquired Ana.

"Why, I wanted to see and speak to Fred." Crystal answered back.

Ron asks "Couldn't you go and write him asking him to send you something that you could use to communicate with him?"

Crystal responds "He did give me something a two way mirror."


	2. Chapter 2

Ana then asks Crystal, "Are you going to use it at all or are you going to sneak off the grounds again to see Fred?"

"I don't know yet if I want to see Fred again in person I will go see him, but I will try not to get caught next time." Crystal tells Ron and Ana.

"Just use the two way mirror so that you don't lose Gryffindor points." Ron pleaded with Crystal.

"Fine Ron just to please you. Like you two and your friends don't lose Gryffindor a lot of points." Crystal retorted.

"Well you do have a point there Crystal but we can't help it that trouble keeps finding us." Ron retorts back.

Everyone goes to bed and in the middle of the night Crystal gets her two way mirror and talks to Fred. They talk for about half an hour and discuss where they want to meet at Hogsmeade that weekend. They choose to meet outside of Zonko's Joke shop at 9:30. Crystal goes back to bed. The next morning everyone wakes up and Keisha goes to her sister, "Do you know that we have Umbridge first again today?"

"Oh man here I thought that I would be able to get away with writing to Fred in my first class." Crystal says. They both go down to the Common Room where Ana and Ron are waiting for Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Crystal, and Keisha. Keisha is as you know Crystal's sister. She is also in her seventh year, also is muggle born, she has brown eyes, and dark brown hair. She has one thing in common with her sister she likes one of the Weasley twins not Fred but George. So the two of them miss Fred and George VERY much. Once Harry, Hermione, and Ginny get down to the Common Room they all go to eat breakfast.

At breakfast Ron mentions that Harry, Hermione, Ana, and he don't have a class first period so he will be watching to see if Crystal tries to sneak out again.

"Oh Ron you are starting to act like Percy." Crystal informs him.

"Bloody Hell! Ana stop me if I start acting like Percy again please." Ron tells Ana.

"Kk sweetheart." Ana answers him.

Crystal and Keisha get up to head to class on the way they start talking.

"Sis, do you think that Fred will ask you to marry him anytime in the future, or do you think that you will break up?" Keisha asks Crystal.

Crystal responds, "Well sis I know for a fact that we will not break up because our love is very strong."

"Well then how much have you two done together then?" Keisha answers back.

Crystal informs her sister, "Just put it this way we don't go off every night and make love. What about you and George?"

Keisha responds, "Well if you are implying that I'm probably not a virgin well you are wrong. George wants to wait until our wedding night to go all the way."

"Well so do Fred and myself." Crystal tells her sister.

They make it to class and walk in as they sit down Umbridge asks Crystal, "Are you going to do some work today or are you going to do lines again today?"

Crystal responds, "To...I mean Professor Umbridge I am not going to do lines again but I already read the Chapter and took notes on it."

"Well then go on to the next chapter." Umbridge tells Crystal.

Crystal retorts "I have already read and took notes on this whole stupid book."

"Well then spend your class time writing an essay about what you think about this book." Umbridge says.

"Well that will be easy. How long does it have to be?" Crystal inquires.

"I want it at least a foot." Umbridge tells her.

"Ok." Crystal answers back. Crystal starts to write the essay she is about half way done with her essay. She sees that not even half the class is over. Then with about half an hour left of class she finishes the essay and walks it up to Umbridge's desk.

"Well are you done with your essay or do you have a question." Umbridge asks.

"Let's see I have a foot here and I don't intend to write more. I am done." Crystal snaps back.

Umbridge says "Ok you need to sit down and don't do anything that is not related to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"So I can't do my homework for Professor Snape?" Crystal says as she returns to her seat.

"No you cannot." Umbridge answers.

Crystal just sits and does nothing. Then the bell rings and they all leave.

Keisha asks Crystal "Were you bored?"

"Of course but I did not just do nothing I wrote to Fred when the Toad was not looking. Sis do you want to run up to the owlery with me?" Crystal tells her sister. They deliver the letter to Fred.


End file.
